Halloween in Whitechapel
by MusicIsMyLife22095
Summary: Kate has been dating Benny for three months and their anniversary happens to fall on Halloween. Is it possible that Kate can have a nice evening with Benny with nothing happening? sequel to Another Seer in Whitechapel.
1. Three Months

It was Friday afternoon and I was walking home from school with my best friend Alyson.

"So, Are you doing anything with Benny tonight?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "It's our three month anniversary."

Aly shakes her head. "How you can keep a long-distance relationship that long, I have no idea."

"Whitechapel is only an hour away," I say.

"That's still long distance," she argues.

"Whatever," I shrug.

Today also happened to be Halloween. Aly and I had made a tradition of hanging out on Halloween every year, but tonight would be different.

"So, what're you gonna do tonight, since I'll be out with Benny?" I ask.

"I don't know…I still hate you for ditching me tonight," Aly teases.

"You could scare the little kids that are trick-or-treating in the neighborhood," I suggest.

"We did that last year, remember?" Aly reminds me.

"Oh, right," I laugh. "We got into so much trouble."

"It's not funny," she protests. "I got grounded for two weeks!"

"At least we didn't get arrested," I point out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Aly says, shrugging it off. "What time does your train leave?"

"Five-thirty," I reply. "Which means, I have to go home, pack, because I'm spending the night at my cousin's, take a shower, and get ready for my date, all in less than two hours."

"Have fun with that, girly."

"I thought you were going to help me pick out an outfit."

"I am," she says. "I just think it's going to be funny watching you rush to get ready."

"Maybe I should've gotten a ticket for the six-thirty train…" I trail off, walking up the steps to my door and unlocking it.

"Don't worry," Aly says. "I'll have you ready before five."

For the next hour, me and Aly fussed over what I was going to wear, what I was going to pack overnight, and what gum to chew so my breath wouldn't stink if he kissed me goodnight.

Aly left after my mom got home. Probably to go home and sulk. She'd find something to do before the night was over, she always did.

I walk into the kitchen, where my mom is at the sink, washing dishes.

"Hey, mom" I greet her.

"Hey, Sweetheart," she turns around. "Don't you look beautiful!"

"Thank you," I smile.

"Benny's a lucky guy."

"Yeah, he is."

My mom absolutely loved Benny. My dad however, was another story. He wasn't too keen on me having a boyfriend who was a geek. My dad was a jock in high school and he expected me to date a jock. Much to his dismay, I was dating out of my league.

My parents gave me a ride to the train station to see me off.

"Have fun tonight," my mom says.

"Not too much fun," my dad says gruffly.

"Dad, aunt Samantha and uncle Ross aren't gonna let anything happen to me," I rolled my eyes. "Ethan is staying at Benny's tonight after the date, and I'll probably get my butt kicked by Jane at Dance Dance Revolution."

"_The five-thirty train to Whitechapel is now boarding. Please make your way over to the gate. It will leave in ten minutes," _the intercom squawks.

"That's my cue," I say, hugging my parents goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walk over to the gate and board the train. I turn around and wave to my parents.

I find a seat and pull out my iPod. I had an hour ride to Whitechapel, might as well pass it by listening to music. I pick out a song, and settle in for the ride.

I'm almost too zoned out to realize that my phone had gone off. I pull it out of my bag. One new message. Benny.

The text read: _Hey, Katie. I can't wait to see you. I have a surprise for you tonight :)_

I smiled to myself. Katie was his nickname for me. I reply to Benny: _Hi, Bennyboo :). I can't wait to see what you have planned. I'll be in Whitechapel in about 45 mins. See you then!"_

Bennyboo was my pet name for him. He didn't really like it, and I only called him that when we were texting or when no one else was around.

It felt like forever until the train finally pulled into the station. I was sore from sitting so long, that I got up and stretched.

I got off of the train and spotted Benny waiting for me. He smiles when he sees me. His smile gets bigger as I get closer to him.

"Hey Katie," he says and gives me a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"They're so beautiful!" I exclaim. "Wait…did you just conjure them?"

"Maybe…" Benny smiles sheepishly. "Happy three month!"

I smile. He was so cheesy sometimes. "Aw…thank you." I give him a kiss on the cheek.

We walk out to the parking lot, where Benny's grandma is waiting for us in her car.

"I hope you like what I have planned tonight," he smiles at me.

"I'm sure I'll like whatever we do tonight," I promise.

We climb into the backseat. "Hi, Grandma Weir," I say when I get settled in.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Grandma says.

She pulls out of the parking lot, and soon we're cruising down the streets of Whitechapel, on the way to Ethan's.


	2. Princess Leia

When we get to Ethan's I'm greeted at the door by an enthusiastic Jane.

"Kate!" she exclaims. "Will you play Dance Dance Revolution with me?"

"Maybe when I get back from my date with Benny," I tell her.

"You didn't hear?" Jane asks. "You're going-"

"Jane!" Benny shushes her.

I look at Benny questioningly. What did he have planned?

"She's just a nine-year-old," Benny says, nervously. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I heard that!" shouts Jane.

"C'mon," he says, taking my hand. "Let's go see what Ethan's up to."

We go up the stairs to Ethan's room. Ethan is at his computer, working on homework, wearing a Luke Skywalker costume.

"Aren't you a little too old to be trick-or-treating?" I ask.

In response, Ethan turns around in his computer chair. Surprised to see me.

"Hey," he greets. "I didn't know that you were here already."

"I got here about five minutes ago." I turn to Benny. "So, what's my surprise?"

Ethan walks to his closet and pulls out a black garment bag. I had a feeling I knew where this was going. I take the bag from Ethan and lay it on the bed and unzip it slowly. Laying in the bag is a Princess Leia costume, complete with the two-bunned wig. I just stare at it. I was going to spend my anniversary as Princess Leia, trick-or-treating with my cousin and my boyfriend.

"Surprise!" shouts Benny.

To be honest, I knew this was coming one of these days. If you're going to date a nerd, you've gotta expect having to dress up at least once as their fantasy sci-fi girl. In Benny's case, it happened to be Princess Leia.

"Do you like it?" Benny asks.

"Yeah," I lie. "It's great…"

"You don't like it?" he asks, sensing disappointment from me.

"It's fine…" I trail off. "I'm just not too thrilled to be going trick-or-treating."

"You don't have to trick-or-treat," Benny says. "You can just walk around with me and Ethan and wait for us at the end of the driveways while we get candy."

"Alright," I sigh. "Let me go put on the costume."

I walk out of Ethan's room and to the guest bedroom, where it was still made up for me. I had no trouble with putting on the costume. The wig was another story.

Thirty minutes later, there's a knock on my door.

"You didn't climb out the window, did you?" Benny asks. That had become quite the joke after I climbed out the window at Jesse's.

"No," I roll my eyes. "I'm just having a hard time with this stupid wig!"

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"The door's unlocked," I inform him, while I stay at the vanity mirror , trying to fix the wig.

"Maybe if you put your hair into a ponytail instead of stuffing all of it into the wig at once, it'll stay," Benny suggests, coming into the room.

"I never thought of that," I admit. I walk over to my duffle bag and dig out a hair bow. I get up and look in the mirror and put my hair into a messy ponytail, then put the wig on. "Well, what do ya know?" I smile. "It works."

"Kate," Benny says, looking at me. "I'm sorry if you were expecting something completely different tonight. Ethan usually takes Jane out trick-or-treating because your aunt and uncle usually go to a Halloween party every year, and I usually go with them. I thought that it'd be awesome if all of us, me, you and Ethan, could dress up as Star Wars characters."

"At least you're not making me wear a golden bikini," I say, grateful.

"That'll be next year," he promises.

"Benny!"

"What? I'm kidding."

"You'd better be." I say, seriously.

He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. I smile. We sit on the bed for a while, holding hands and my head on his shoulder.

After a while Ethan comes in with Jane. "Are we interrupting something?" Jane asked.

I lift my head off of his shoulder and smile at Jane. "We were just reflecting on the three months that we've spent together," I say.

"Okay…" says Jane. "Are you ready to go trick-or treating?"

"I still have to get into my costume," says Benny.

"Well hurry up!" Jane says.

We all laugh at Jane's antics while Benny gets up and goes to change into his costume.

While we waited for Benny, Ethan, Jane and I went downstairs to tell aunt Samantha and uncle Ross goodbye before they left.

"Hey, sweetie," she says to me. "I didn't see you come in. How long have you been here?"

"About and hour," I say.

"Well, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you," I smile.

"You're welcome," she says. "Well, your father is outside in the car waiting, so remember, stay together while trick-or-treating, don't eat the candy until after you make sure it's safe and if you get hungry, there's a twenty on the counter for you to order pizza." She kisses Ethan and Jane on the cheek. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too, Mommy," Jane says.

"Bye mom," says Ethan.

Aunt Samantha waves at all of us and closes the door.

"Where's Sarah?" I ask.

"I convinced my mom to give her the night off," Ethan said.

"Really?"

"No, I don't know where she is. I think Erica dragged her off to a party."

"Oh."

"Hey guys," Benny says, coming down the stairs in his Han Solo costume. "Ready to go raid the neighborhood for candy?"


	3. Trick or Treating

We leave the house shortly after my aunt and uncle. Jane dressed up as the main character from Dusk, and Ethan, Benny and I decked out in our Star Wars gear. This was going to be an interesting Halloween.

The neighborhood was crawling with little kids out trick-or-treating with their parents. Ethan and Benny had a strategic conversation on which houses gave out the best candy, and decided that those where the ones to hit first before all the good candy got taken.

"Are you having a good time?" Benny asked me, taking my hand.

"Actually, yes." I reply. "More than I thought I would."

"Good." he leans over and kisses my cheek.

We walk like that for a while, hand-in-hand, around the neighborhood with Ethan and Jane.

Jane turns around and looks at us. "Do you love each other?"

Benny and I look at each other and smile. We hadn't actually told each other we loved each other yet.

"Do you?" Jane inquires.

"Sure," Benny and I say in sync, and start busting out laughing at how we both said it at the same time.

"You don't show it," she says.

"That's because Benny and Kate aren't like some stupid vampire movie couple, who tell each other they love each other every ten minutes of screen time," says Ethan.

"Dusk is not stupid!" argues Jane.

"Okay," Ethan says, sarcastically.

We get to one of the houses that gave out the full-sized candy bars. I wait at the end of the driveway for them to get the candy.

"I'll be back in a second," promises Benny, kissing my cheek and then proceeding up the driveway.

"Wasn't that sweet," says a mocking voice above me. I look up to see a dark figure in the tree I was standing under. I walk over to get a better view. Jesse is lounging on one of the branches, looking down at me.

"What're _you _doing here?" I ask him.

"Trick-or-treating," he says, sarcastic.

"Where's your costume?" I ask.

"I'm wearing it."

"What're you supposed to be? A stalker in a tree?"

"A vampire," he smiles.

"I don't think that technically counts, since you already are one," I say.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asks. "I'm the idiot vampire from Dusk."

"I wouldn't know," I admit. "I never really got into the whole Dusk thing."

I look towards the driveway where Ethan, Benny and Jane are making their way towards me.

I look up at Jesse. "You might want to go. Unless you want my cousin to stake you."

"You're dorky cousin couldn't stake me if he tried," he says, amused.

"We totally go ripped off!" Benny complains, walking up to me. I steal a glance up at the tree. It was empty.

"How'd you get ripped off?" I ask.

"They give Jane a full-sized candy bar and just happen to run out when E and I get up to the door. We got the bite-sized ones instead," he explains.

"Maybe they knew you guys were too old to be trick-or-treating," I tease.

"Sure, whatever," says a not-very-happy Benny. "Let's just go home."

"Aww, don't let it ruin your night, Bennyboo," I say.

"Bennyboo?" Ethan, says with a laugh.

"Shut up," Benny says, embarrassed. He gave me a look like _"What the heck?"_

"Sorry," I apologize. "I wasn't thinking."

He just shakes his head and starts walking ahead of us.

Really? He was going to get mad at me for slipping up and calling him by his pet name? Jeez.

"Don't worry," Ethan says, coming up beside me. "He'll get over it."

I nod, hoping he was right.

"I don't recall Han ever getting mad at Leia," I whisper to myself.

Ethan, Jane and I start walking after Benny. I didn't understand why he was mad at me. It was just a stupid nickname.

We get to another house, this one with a long winding driveway. I wait for Jane and Ethan to come back. I didn't know where Benny had gotten to. Traitor tears were trying to escape my eyes. A few get lose, much to my dismay.

"Why so sad?" a voice says behind me. Jesse.

"Are you _sure _you're not a stalker?" I ask him.

He just shrugs. "Why would you say that?"

"Because running into the same person in less than five minutes is a little conspicuous."

"So?"

"So…are you stalking me?"

"No," Jesse says.

"Then why're you here?" I ask, suspicious.

"I'm not quite done with you yet." he says. "Did you not get my text when you left town like a coward?"

"I am not a coward." I defend.

"And you're also not your cousin, I get it," he says, annoyed. "Anyway, I've come up with a new deal for you and I to compromise on."

"What is it?" I ask, curious.

"Come with me, and I'll tell you."

I look over towards the driveway, no sign of Ethan and Jane. Or Benny.

"Okay," I sigh. "Just don't knock me out this time, please."

"I won't," he promises.

He jumps out of the tree, and lands beside me. Then grabs my arm and jumps back up into the tree, motioning with his finger, for me to be quiet. I look down and see Jane and Ethan getting to the end of the driveway.

"Where'd Kate go?" Jane asked.

Ethan shrugged. "Maybe she went to track down Benny."

"Maybe," says Jane. They continue to walk down the sidewalk towards the next house.

Once the coast is clear, Jesse leaps up out of the tree and we're flying over Whitechapel.


	4. New Deal

We get to Jesse's in less than five minutes and are sitting on the couch in ten. That was the benefit to flying - it was so much faster than walking or driving.

"I hope you make this quick," I say, getting to the point. "My cousins are soon going to realize that I didn't go looking for Benny."

"Why do even care for that dork?" he asks.

"Because…I don't know…"

Jesse smirks at my answer. "Young love, so pointless."

"Getting to the point, please."

"Sorry," Jesse says. "I can't take you seriously in that costume. Why did you even agree to wear that?"

"It was Benny's idea," I admit.

"Of course it was."

I take the wig off. "Better?"

"Eh.." he says, looking at my hair.

I take my hair out of the ponytail and shake it out, brushing through it with my fingers. "Happy? Because I am not taking off the dress." All I had under the costume was a pair of jeans and a white camisole that showed way too much neck. Which was not a good idea in the presence of Jesse.

Jesse smiles. "I wasn't going to ask you to."

"Dude," I was starting to get annoyed. "Get to the point. I don't have all night."

"Forget about the not telling your dorky cousin that I'm in town part," he explains. "He obviously already knows. I still want to get revenge on him though."

"Let me guess…you still want to turn me and then disappear with me, just to see the look on Ethan's face?" I ask.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Pretty much."

"One little problem though," I say. "I can't just leave Benny without an explanation."

"He left you without an explanation," Jesse points out.

"That's different."

"How?"

"I knew he was mad at me."

"Because of some stupid pet name."

"Couples fight like that all the time," I say.

"I wouldn't fight with you over a stupid pet name," Jesse smiles. "Just call me Jesseboo."

I crack a smile. I could tell that he wasn't like this with many other people. The only thing that I couldn't figure out was how he could start caring for me so fast and why I had started caring for him.

He scoots over, putting his arm around me. We're close enough that our noses are almost touching. He leans in and kisses me. He pulls away and looks into my eyes, apparently satisfied with what he saw there. He leans in again and we start kissing.

I knew that it was wrong to be kissing him. Benny was my boyfriend. And I was kissing another guy. I had to stop it.

I pull away from Jesse. "I can't," I say, breathless. All I could think about how much I loved Benny.

Jesse sighs, disappointed. "Let me guess…the dork?"

I nod, silent.

Just then my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out. One new message.

It was from Benny: "_I'm sorry I acted the way I did. It's just a nickname. To be honest, I love it. It shows me how much you care for me. I love you."_

The message made me feel even worse. _All you did was kiss Jesse, _my head was saying. It was still enough to make me feel guilty.

Jesse had had enough of my attempt at stalling. He gets up and pins me to the couch, so I can't move. He rips the fabric of the dress at my neck with his teeth, leaving at huge tear and exposing my neck. He leans in, fangs bared. Time seemed to go by in slow motion. I was waiting to feel a prick at my neck.

"Ah…" I cry out when he finally makes contact with my skin. It was excruciatingly painful and I couldn't move. I feel his fangs slide out of my skin and I'm all of a sudden lying on the couch writhing in pain. The venom was racing through my veins and it felt like I was being burned alive.

My right wrist still had the scar from where Jesse had marked me and it was hurting even worse than the rest of my body.

I lay like that for a few more minutes until I finally blackout into an empty nothingness. I feel nothing, I see nothing other than blackness.


	5. Just a Dream

I wake up, gasping for air. I'm in an unfamiliar darkened bedroom. It took me a moment to remember where I was and what had happened. It was Halloween, I had gotten into a fight with Benny and I had run into Jesse…who bit me…was I a fledgling?

I get up and walk around the room. I'm sore and disoriented, it takes me a few minutes to get used to my surroundings. I walk over and try the door. Locked. Why does he keep locking me in rooms? I was staring to get peeved off.

I walk back over to the bed and sit on the end, contemplating on how to get out. There was always the window. The door opens and light comes flooding in. I have to shield my eyes, the hallway light is too strong.

"Close the door!" I cry. "The light hurts!"

I hear Jesse chuckle and then the sound of the door closing.

"How're you feeling?" he asks.

"Confused," I admit. "And sore, and disoriented and…" I couldn't think of what else I was feeling. Guilt, maybe?

"It'll get better," he promises, coming to sit beside me. "Once you become a real vampire."

"Are fledglings supposed to feel weak?" I ask.

"That's just the after effects of the venom."

"Okay." I nod my head. I had such a headache. "Do you mind leaving so I can get some rest?"

"Yeah," Jesse says. He gets up and goes to the door, closing it behind him.

I get up slowly and walk over towards the window. I was going to attempt to make my escape. This time I was less-breakable.

I slowly climb out of the window, hanging on to the ledge. I swallow hard and let go. I land on my feet. No broken bones this time.

I start running high-speed to Ethan's house. I'm invisible to the trick-or-treaters because I'm running so fast.

I get to Ethan's in less than no time. I knock on the door. Ethan answers.

"Kate," he says in relief.

"Invite me in," I say.

"What?"

"Just invite me in, I swear I'll explain everything."

"Okay," Ethan hesitates. "Come in."

I rush in and hug my cousin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?"

"Where's Benny?" I ask. "I need to talk to him too."

"In the living room-" I'm gone before he finishes.

I walk into the living room, where I walk in on Benny having a sulking fest.

"Benny," I say, looking at him.

He jumps off the couch at the sound of my voice. "Kate. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you."

"It's fine," I assure him. "I forgive you."

He walks over to me and sighs. "Are you ready to die?" he whispers in my ear.

I pull away, stunned. "What?"

"I said, 'are you ready to die?'"

All of a sudden I'm surrounded by Benny, Ethan and Sarah, all with stakes in their hands.

"Try to get away, vampire," Ethan spits at me.

I am so scared out of my mind and I can't even think straight. They all converge on me, wielding their stakes. Benny goes in for the kill.

* * *

I wake with a start. I was sitting on the couch at Benny's house and the TV was on. Benny's arm around me.

"Are you okay?" Benny asks.

"What?" I look over at him.

"You look scared."

"I just had a bad dream," I say. "That's all."

"About what?" he asks.

"It was our three month and we had a fight about me calling you 'Bennyboo' in front of Ethan and Jane while trick-or-treating," I explain. "And you storm off and I go away with Jesse and he turns me and I come here looking for you, and you, Ethan and Sarah try to kill me because I was a fledgling."

"Jeez," he says. "I can see why you're scared."

I nod in agreement. "It is Halloween, right?"

"Yes," Benny replies.

"We didn't get into a fight?"

"No."

"I'm not a fledgling."

"Not that I know of."

"You didn't make me go trick-or-treating with Ethan and Jane as Princess Leia?"

"No…but I probably should have," he smiles.

"Benny," I complain.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "We've been here all night. You passed out in the car on the way here."

I look over at the coffee table, the roses Benny had gotten me were neatly sitting in a clear glass vase.

"Thank God," I sigh.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"It was all just a dream."

Benny leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "You're alright."

"What time is it?"

"A little after eight. You woke up just in time to watch this really cool Galactica spin-off."

I get off of the couch. "I think I'm going to go to Ethan's. I'm kinda tired."

"Aw…you're leaving me here?"

"You can come too," I say. "To hang out with Ethan."

* * *

We walk over to Ethan's and they're already back from trick-or-treating.

"Hey, guys," Ethan greets. "What happened to date night?"

"She slept the whole time," Benny explains. "I was going to take her out, but she passed out in the car."

Ethan nods his head, smiling.

"What're you guys doing?" I ask.

"Jane got tired of trick-or-treating and we came home early," says Ethan. "She's in the living room watching Dusk with Sarah."

"Oh," I say. "Well, I'm kinda tried. So I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight," Ethan says and walks out of the foyer, leaving us to say goodnight alone.

I turn to Benny and hug him. "I'm sorry I was such a bore tonight."

"It's fine," he says. "I enjoyed spending time with you, even though you were unconscious most of the night."

I smile. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"If I didn't, who would?" he asks, teasing.

I play-hit is arm. "Shut up."

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Goodnight."

He kisses me on the lips, and I kiss him back. "Goodnight."

"I love you," he tells me, looking me in the eyes.

I look up at him, staring him in the eyes. "I love you, too."

With one more kiss, I go upstairs to my room.

I jump when there's a tap at my window. I look up. Jesse was floating in front of my window. I go over to the window and open it.

"What do _you _want?" I ask. I still hadn't gotten over the dream.

"I heard you were in town," Jesse says.

"So?"

"So, I'm not done with you quite yet."

"Yeah, I got your text. And I'm not letting you in."

"You don't have to," he smiles. "You already invited me in."

Crap. I forgot about that.

"Why are you here?"

"To get you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not?"

"I kind of can't," I say. "My boyfriend is downstairs."

"I could easily go down there and snap his neck. Problem solved."

He climbs in the window and approaches me.

"I'm still not leaving with you," I say.

He smiles. "Better start funeral arrangements…"

"Fine!" I say, exasperated. "I'll go."

I make the mistake of looking him in the eye and everything goes black.


	6. Goodbye, Jesse

When I open my eyes, I'm in Jesse's living room, laying on the couch. The lights are turned off and its dark in the room. The only light coming in the room was from the outside lights by the pool.

_Why does he keep knocking me out?_ I wonder. I was starting to get really annoyed.

I get up from the couch and walk around the room, trying to find a light switch. My hand searches the wall, coming up empty. Suddenly, the lights come on.

"Looking for something?" Jesse asks, behind me.

"Yeah," I turn around, facing him. "The light switch."

"It's right here," he points to the wall beside the door.

"Okay."

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asks, smirking.

"Why do you keep knocking me out?" I ask, annoyed.

"It's just easier."

"How?"

"I have my reasons."

"Which are…?"

"Stick around for a few hundred years, and you'll figure it out."

"People freak out?"

"Part of the reason," Jesse admits. "I don't usually fly when the person I'm carrying isn't unconscious."

"Why?"

"You said it yourself, they freak out."

"Why'd you bring me here, anyway?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Forget about the not telling your dorky cousin that I'm in town part. He obviously already knows. I still want revenge on him, though."

Those were the exact words from my dream. It wasn't a dream, I realized. It was a vision within a dream. I knew what was coming next.

"Let me guess…you still want to turn me, then disappear with me just to see the look on Ethan's face?" I ask.

"Pretty much," Jesse says.

I had to stop this. But how?

I remembered that when I got to Whitechapel the first time, my psychic energy kicked in. And my clairvoyance did it's job by telling me who and what I should be looking out for. Jesse especially.

_Cubile Animus _my mind was telling me. He had been stuck in it before, so why not again?

"Do you mind getting me a glass of water?" I ask Jesse. I needed time to stall. "I'm really thirsty."

"Sure," he says. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Jesse was out of sight, I pulled out my phone and texted Ethan.

"_I need you to get over to Jesse's ASAP. And bring the Cubile Animus!" _I type

"_Why?" _he replies.

"_Just get over here with Benny and Sarah! I have an idea!"_

"_Ok. We'll be there soon."_

Jesse comes back a moment later with a tall glass of water.

"Thanks," I say, taking the glass from him when he walks over and sits on the couch beside me. I gulp down the glass, so he won't become suspicious.

He slides over on the couch, closing the space between us. He leans in and kisses me. He pulls away and looks into my eyes. Just like in my dream. He leans back in, like I'm expecting, and we start kissing again. Also in my dream, I know that this is wrong because of Benny. I pull away.

"I can't…" I trail off.

"Let me guess…the dork?"

I nod, silent.

My phone doesn't go off, like it did in my dream. I guess my vision and dream mixed together while I was sleeping. This Seer thing was beginning to become a pain in the butt.

Jesse gets up and pins me to the couch, apparently getting fed up with my stalling. He leans down and rips a hole in my shirt, exposing my neck.

I knew what was coming next. Ethan had better get here before it was too late.

He leans in closer, fangs bared.

I knew it was coming, I was just waiting to feel a prick.

"Hey!" says someone. "Don't you know that it's rude to steal someone else's girlfriend?"

I sigh in relief as Jesse stands up straight, turning to face Benny and Ethan.

"Hello, dorks," Jesse says, instantly peeved.

I get up and make a bee-line to Benny, embracing him when I get to him.

I look over at Ethan and I see him holding the _Cubile Animus _behind his back. He locks eyes with me and nods.

"I really hope you enjoyed your last trip to Whitechapel," I say to Jesse.

He looks at me confused, "Huh?"

"Ethan," I holler. "Now!"

Jesse looks over towards Ethan, who's opening the _Cubile Animus._

Once it's opened all the souls trapped inside attack Jesse and he's automatically struggling. Within minutes he's gone.

"Great idea, cuz," Ethan says.

"You better not let that out of you sight," I warn Ethan.

"Never again," Benny comments.

"Let's get out of here," I say. "I wanna go home."

When we leave the house, Benny and I are clinging to each other, happy that I wasn't a vampire


	7. I Love You

"Do I really have to wear this stupid costume?" I ask Benny, annoyed.

"Yes," Benny replies. "Because you promised to do anything I wanted _and _you put this idea in my head."

I was standing in the middle of Benny's living room wearing a Princess Leia costume. I had promised to make up date night to him and told him that I would do anything he wanted.

He chose to do a Star Wars live-action role playing scene. Mostly because he loved to think of himself as Han Solo and partly because I stupidly told him about my dream.

"I should have never told you about the dream," I complain.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep in the car."

"It was your fault that you didn't wake me up."

"You would've bitten my head off."

"No," I say. "I wouldn't have."

"You almost did," Benny pointed out. "When we all came busting into your room that night."

"That was only because I was stressed about the whole Jesse thing."

"Well, he's rejoined his flock," says Benny. "Again."

I smile, happy that the Jesse chapter in my life was over, and that whenever I came back to Whitechapel I didn't have to worry about running into a vampire bent on revenge against Ethan and Benny.

"We should probably start the scene," I say. "My train leaves in like an hour."

"Okay," Benny says. "Let's start where Han is being taken away to get frozen."

I nod my head and look at the script. I needed a script because I didn't know the dialogue of the movie by heart, unlike Benny.

He walks over to me and we start kissing, because the scene calls for it. Then Benny is being jerked away by and imaginary force.

"I love you," I say as Leia.

"I know," Benny says as Han.

I knew that he chose this scene only because he wanted an excuse to kiss me.

"And…scene," says Benny.

"Admit it," I say. "You only wanted to do that scene so you could kiss me."

"Pretty much," he admits. "I also wanted to hear you say 'I love you.'"

He leans down and kisses me once more.

"I love you," I say, looking into his eyes.

"I know," Benny says, also looking me in the eyes.

I just smile and shake my head.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I'm in the car on the way to the train station with Benny and his grandma.

Benny and I are in the backseat, cuddling and saying our goodbyes until the next time we see each other.

When we get to the station, Benny comes in with me to see me off.

He puts his arm behind his back and looks around. Then he presents me with another bouquet of red roses.

"These are just as beautiful as the ones from last night," I gush. I had forgotten to get the roses off of the table at Benny's

"I didn't want you to leave without a reminder of me," says Benny.

"Do you honestly think I would forget you?" I ask. "You are my boyfriend."

The intercom announces that my train is boarding.

"I should probably go…" I trail off. "I'll call you as soon as I get home."

Benny leans down and kisses me one last time.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I hug him and make my way to the gate. I turn around and wave to him once more and board the train.

An hour later, I am greeted at the gate by Aly.

"Hey," she gives me a hug. "How was your anniversary?"

"It was…eventful," I say, truthfully.

**Hey guys, I have a new story that is also in the MBV category. It's called The New Girl. Be sure to check it out!**


End file.
